I Miss You
by lildm30
Summary: NOT A SONGFIC. This might be a one shot. I don't know. If not, it will be a random collection of stories about people missing people. NOT MY USUAL WRITING STYLE AT ALL.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This isn't really the way I'm used to writing…but I wanted to try it. So I will. it's a bit sad…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this one.

**wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk**

Annabeth's POV.

Thalia sat silently beside me, tears streaming down her face. She hadn't known him long, but she knew him well. Grover sat on my other side with his arm around me, trying to look strong. I knew how hard this had to be for him. I saw other faces I knew; Beckendorf who had to keep looking away to keep his composure; Silena, under his arm, uncharacteristically somber in black rather than the usual hot pink; the Stoll twins with no mischievous intent present in their eyes; Tyson, sobbing loudly, tears streaming from his eye; Clarisse, missing her usual shell of anger, and several others who I failed to recognize.

We were at _his _funeral. Again.

And what, you may ask, was I doing? At the funeral of my best friend, the person I trusted more than anyone in this world, how was I? Was I hysterical? Was I angry? Did I sit and try to relive the good times we'd had?

No.

I was numb.

Or at least, I was trying to be numb. Emotion shouldn't come openly to a child of Athena. I should've been the strong one, holding everyone together.

But I couldn't do it.

I tried for as long as I could, until I felt it. I felt the tear run down my cheek. Heard the sob escape my throat as pressure built. I felt my reserve crumble and give way to the pain I felt as Grover tightened his grip around my shoulders. I couldn't handle it. I let the sadness and pain overtake my body and all I could even think, the only thing that fought its way into my mind was-

"_Why?" _I screamed it at the top of my lungs. I now had the attention of everyone in the room; I didn't care. I knew there had been someone speaking, but I didn't care about that either. I was just barely in control anymore.

"Why did it have to be him? _He didn't deserve to die._ He was amazing. He was nice, and brave, and smart, and funny, and heroic, and perfect and I _loved _him and he's gone and I _don't know why._"

I was having an out of body experience. I had no control over anything that I was saying. My heart had long since taken over. I could hear my words coming, louder and more rushed as I continued. I looked up at the sky.

"Please, gods, please tell me _why!_ I need him with me. I'm sorry for what_ever_ I did to deserve this. I'm sorry for anything he did. I'm sorry for anything that has ever taken place that could justify this, ok? I just need him." The rush of emotion left me, and all I could do was fall to the ground and cry. I felt Thalia kneel beside me and wrap me up in a hug. Grover had his hand on my back, trying to comfort me as best as he could. I could feel the eyes of other campers on me, but I couldn't have looked up if I wanted to.

I didn't watch them burn his shroud. I don't know how much longer the funeral went on. It might've ended right then. I only know that we were there long after everyone else was gone. Eventually, Thalia helped me up and I went back to my cabin. None of my brothers or sisters bothered me. They were all very nice…and distant. I don't blame them. They had no way of knowing that what I needed more than anything was to be close to someone, for someone to hold me and tell me it was okay the way he'd done so many times. I knew that I'd dream of him. I knew that in the morning and mornings to come I would talk to Thalia and Grover and make no mention of the funeral, no mention of him at all. He'd remain a memory, always in my head, always present in my heart. I'd only speak his name to myself…

_Goodbye, Seaweed Brain. I miss you._

**wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk**

**A/N: Review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I've been inspired to write another chapter, despite the minimal number of reviews the last one received. So watch me do it. : )

**Disclaimer: **You know what's up. Check the Summary.

**wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk**

Thalia's POV.

I should be stronger than this.

_You love him._

I'm a Huntress. I've sworn against the company of men because I don't need them. I can handle myself and nobody needs to think otherwise. I don't need to be hanging off of some man's arm like a child of Aphrodite. Love is overrated.

_You love him._

It's a whisper to my soul. Right when I'm happy, when I'm ready to let go of him and move on, it speaks. I don't want to hear it. I try my hardest to just be strong, to keep up my hard exterior. I sometimes even try to just be like a tree, completely still and closed to emotion. Completely free of pain, of memories…

_You love him._

But it never works. So I try to get angry. To think only of what he's done wrong. He tried to kill you, I tell myself. If he had the chance, he would. I know that. I never have any doubt about that. But I can't stay mad, not at him. I just can't get past who he used to be. The guy I was so close to, the one who saved me so many times, who I saved. The one I gave my life for.

_You love him._

But he'll never be that guy, never again…

_YOU LOVE HIM._

I can' t change him…

_YOU LOVE HIM._

Gods, it hurts, hurts so bad to be in love by yourself…

_YOU LOVE HIM!_

"_I know!" _I scream aloud. The voice is silent. By myself, in the woods, I can finally admit it to myself. I do. But not him, not who he is now. I will always love him for who he used to be. I know he'll never be that guy again, but I can still wish…

"Come on, Luke," I whisper. " I miss you."

**wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk**

**A/N: That might be a bit OOC for Thalia…but I tried to work in there that its because its him. She could get mad if it were anyone else. Hey, if you do review, who would Grover be missing? I don't know. WK!**


End file.
